The instant invention relates generally to farm machinery, and more particularly, to an eccentric bushing for worn out machine adjustment.
Numerous sleeve devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to rectify a machine problem. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,836,698 of Bawa; 1,983,368 of Hathorn; and 1,800,578 of Webb all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.